


Talk and Tea

by Jathis



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Time for a coffee shop au!
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Talk and Tea

The card came seemingly out of nowhere, tapping him on the end of his nose. Cedric blinked, taking a step back from the business card being offered to him. He looked at the one offering it, crossing his arms over his chest. “What is this?” he asked.

Roland rolled his eyes, still holding the card out. “It’s a card, Cedric.”

He let out a frustrated growl. Between Greylock and Roland; the office and testing labs were a lesson in not giving anyone an opening to make a dumb joke. “I know it’s a card! I mean why are you shoving it in my face?” he demanded.

Roland sighed as several people looked over at them and he pulled Cedric into his office, shutting the door for privacy.

The two made an odd looking pair whenever people saw them interact with each other, especially with how often Cedric openly insulted the owner of the company he worked for. The chemist Cedric would have been fired long ago if not for his last name and breakthroughs made by his father. Everyone had expected him to be fired after the most recent accident almost turned Roland’s stepdaughter purple. Roland being his friend from childhood and owning eighty percent of the shares in the company his father made helped.

“You need to relax more often,” Roland said once he let Cedric go.

“I relax a sufficient amount.”

“Oh?”

“Yes!”

“Is that why your eye is always twitching?”

Cedric growled at that. “Well what do you suggest I do then?” he demanded. The card was once again held out to him. This time he took it and he frowned. It was a simple design; soft brown with golden lettering spelling out an address. He flipped it over and found a small image of an apple drawn in the corner.

“It’s a cafe,” Roland said. “I’ve been there a few times. It really helps make you forget all your stress.”

“If this is a brothel…”

“I did that once.”

“You did it  _ three times _ in one month!” Cedric corrected.

Roland thought a moment and then laughed when he realized the other was right. “That was a great month,” he laughed. He held up his hands in defense when Cedric narrowed his eyes at him. “This isn’t a brothel! I promise! It’s an actual cafe! Trust me.”

“Why do all of my worst experiences begin with you telling me that?” He winced as Roland clapped him on the shoulder, nearly losing his footing. “Ngh!”

“I promise this is different,” Roland said.

Cedric sighed but found himself unable to do anything else but nod.

***

The cafe was located in the fashion district of the city. Normally the place was filled with the usual Starbucks and Panera to help keep the models and fashion designers and critics fed. A few bars and clubs scattered about completed its usual landscape.

From the outside Cedric didn’t see anything special about the place. It looked like a plain building someone had put a small sign over its door one day. Like some kind of pop up establishment but even poorer. There were no windows to let him look inside and Cedric mentally promised himself to smack Roland if he stepped inside and discovered this was another fucking brothel.

The door opened as he approached. He blinked, hesitating before stepping closer. A young man with wild looking hair in an odd looking suit of forest green and lime green was holding the door and looking very unimpressed with Cedric. He stood in the way, blocking the view inside.

“Um…”

“We don’t allow walk-ins unless they are accompanied by established clientele,” he sniffed, making a point to look Cedric up and down like he was some kind of roadkill in the middle of the sidewalk.

Cedric frowned as he looked down at himself. He had dressed down but he wouldn’t call himself a slob. He wore black slacks, a fairly conservative pair of kitten heels (he liked the way they made his legs look), a green button up shirt, and a purple vest. He was far from some kind of random slob from the street as this doorman seemed to see him as.

He straightened up, refusing to step down. He reached into his pocket and held up the card Roland had given to him. “I was given this,” he said. He barely stopped himself from smirking at the surprised look on the doorman’s face. He stepped inside once he moved and sniffed, running a hand over his clothes for a moment. “Your hospitality could use some work,” he said.

“I have studied at several prestigious universities overseas,” the doorman huffed.

“And you’re a doorman after all that.” He saw the flash of anger cross the other’s face and he finally allowed himself to smile before walking down the front hallway.

Another door waited for him at the end and this one was opened to finally reveal the inside of the cafe proper. This doorman was dressed more like some kind of waiter, a chocolate colored apron around their waist. Cedric tilted his head in surprise. It looked like a fairly respectable establishment considering the outside and demeanor of the first doorman. He could hear classical music playing somewhere and all conversation seemed to be solely at a murmur.

“Your card?” The doorman accepted the card from Cedric and nodded their head. They stepped back to let him inside and gestured for him to follow them.

Now that he was inside of the cafe properly, Cedric could look around. The interior was fairly posh, soft browns and creams with potted plants hung up in various places. The seating arrangement consisted mostly of what looked like closed off booths blocked off by red curtains and his heart fell when his mind jumped to the only conclusion he had.

He was going to punch Roland in the balls for sending him to another fucking brothel.

“It seems Mr. Roland has finally found someone to give his recommendation card to.” Cedric looked up as his guide stopped beside a small booth, parting the red curtain. “Please, have a seat. Your waiter will be with you shortly.”

He hesitated but stepped inside. It was a small leather booth and the only thing that calmed him was the large table in the middle. He doubted anyone would be able to try anything sexual with a table in the way. 

Perhaps this was just a cafe. With this in mind Cedric allowed himself to relax, leaning back in his seat. He closed his eyes, focused on making the best of this visit.

“Sir.”

He opened his eyes and blushed at the man standing beside him. He was an older man, his hair completely gray and kept short and neat. He was dressed in an incredibly old fashion looking suit, a lavender bow tied at his neck for a splash of color among the black and white. He wore a small pair of spectacles balanced on his nose.

Cedric realized he was staring and he cleared his throat, shifting in his seat. “I uh hello!” he said. The older man smiled and Cedric found that he had never seen anyone look as beautiful as this waiter did. “My name is Cedric,” he murmured.

“I am Baileywick. I shall be your server this evening.” A menu was produced and he opened it, placing it in front of Cedric. “These are our selection of coffees and espresso drinks. We also have pastries should you wish. They are made in our kitchen so freshness is not an issue.”

He forced himself to focus on the menu and not the slender fingers holding it down. “I...I’m afraid I’ve never gotten a taste for coffee…” He winced as soon as the words came out. What kind of person went to a cafe and didn’t drink coffee?

Baileywick nodded his head in understanding and turned the menu over. “These are our teas,” he offered. “We brew them in individual pots.”

Cedric bit his bottom lip. He didn’t know why this man made him feel so nervous but he could feel his cheeks burning as he looked over the menu and finally ordered a tea and a pastry to go with it.

He collected the menu with a bow of his head. “I shall bring it out to you shortly,” he said before leaving.

As soon as the curtain fell back into place, Cedric pulled out his cellphone. His fingers flew over the keys, sending a message to Roland. *You are an absolute bastard.*

It did not take long for Roland to reply. *You love it, don’t you?*

*I suppose the quiet atmosphere is nice but you know what I’m talking about.*

*The old man is handsome, isn’t he?*

*Roland!*

*Relax. He’s their best waiter there. He’ll take care of you and give you what you need.*

He frowned at that last text. What did Roland mean by that? He was about to text him back when the curtain was pulled aside. He quickly put his phone away, feeling like a student being caught by their teacher.

He balanced a tray on one hand, moving smoothly without disturbing any of the contents. “Here we are, sir.” A pot of tea was set down, followed by a saucer and cup. A sugar bowl was set down beside the cup, the cubes inside brightly colored with intricate designs. He raised an eyebrow as he touched the creamer but nodded when Cedric shook his head, leaving it. A small plate with Cedric’s chosen snack was set in front of him and Baileywick picked the pot up once more. “Shall I bitch the pot?”

“Wha-what?!” Cedric yelped, looking at him with wide eyes.

“Pour the tea, sir,” Baileywick clarified. “I have been told I am a very good bitch with the pot.”

“Oh…” 

“It’s an old phrase, sir. I apologize for startling you,” Baileywick said. “I shall endeavor not to use such phrases again.” 

Cedric let out a sigh of relief, nodding his head. “It was just surprising,” he said. He watched as his cup was filled, noting how effortlessly the man moved without spilling a drop.

“Sugar?”

“Please.” A small pair of tongs picked up the cubes, placing them carefully into Cedric’s drink. He pulled his cup closer to himself when finished. “Thank you,” he said.

“Of course, sir. Do you require anything else?”

“No, I think I’m good. Uhh..?” He frowned in confusion as Baileywick sat down across from him, sitting with perfect posture as always. “...what’s happening..?”

“The waitstaff here have many talents besides the service industry,” he explained. “Mine happens to be listening.”

“Listening?”

“Yes.”

“Listening to what?”

The older man shrugged and said, “to anything you need me to listen to.”

“Why me?” Cedric asked with a frown. He blinked when Baileywick raised a hand. He made a motion with his fingers, producing one of the cards.

“We each have a symbol for our services,” Baileywick explained, showing Cedric the back of the card. “Mine is an apple. Having repeat clientele that are connected to a certain member of staff is normal.”

“So that means Roland always asks for you?” Cedric asked.

“I am not at liberty to say,” Baileywick said, setting his hand down in his lap once more. “I am here, however, to listen to whatever you wish to tell me.”

“Anything?”

“Yes, sir.”

“What if I confess to a murder or something?”

Baileywick looked at Cedric over the rim of his spectacles, his expression remaining passive as his light green eyes locked onto Cedric’s brown. “Have you murdered anyone, sir?”

“No...even if people act like I did,” Cedric sighed. He picked up his cup and took a small drink, perking up a little at the taste. It was very good and strong despite being the first pour from the pot. “I am always treated as if I have or am going to do something wrong,” he murmured.

“That sounds unfair.”

“It is!” Cedric hissed. “I have only ever tried to do my best but it’s not good enough. Ever since this…” Cedric made a gesture at his oddly colored hair. “It all went downhill once this happened!”

He looked up and found the waiter watching him quietly, no judgement on his face. It felt oddly good to talk to someone who wasn’t family or friends about this. “I was working on a new kind of dye that could be used to identify chemicals in the hair. I was in high school at the time. Something went wrong and...and there was an explosion. I was burned and my hair became...like this,” he said. “My sister Cordelia...her hair fell out completely. We haven’t been able to find a way to grow it back.”

Cedric looked up, ready to see the look of disgust on Baileywick’s face. He was not prepared to see the same neutral expression on the older man’s face, his eyes seeming to give off waves of understanding. He blushed, clearing his throat as he went back to his cup.

“It sounds unfair to hold an accident over your head for so many years,” Baileywick finally said.

He didn’t understand why his eyes started to burn. It was not until the first tear rolled down his cheek that he realized he was crying. “It is,” he whispered.

He sat and spoke with Baileywick for hours. As promised the older man sat and listened, refilling his cup when it was empty without interrupting him. Cedric didn’t even remember drinking the tea or eating the chocolate pastry but when he was finished and found both the pot and plate empty, he supposed that he must have.

Baileywick produced a silk lavender handkerchief from his jacket’s front pocket and held it out to him. “It seems to me that you needed this more than anyone else,” he softly said.

“Yeah…” Cedric sniffed as he wiped at his eyes, blowing his nose without thinking. His eyes widened when he realized what he had done and he looked at Baileywick apologetically. “I…”

“Handkerchiefs are meant to be used,” he said with a shrug. “I have many more.”

He nodded, folding the soiled handkerchief before slipping it into his pocket. He would have it washed and return it to him when next he came back. He blinked in surprise when he realized he was already planning on coming back.

Well, that was new.

“I think today has been very emotional for you; both good and bad.” Baileywick stood up, smoothing his palms over the front of his suit. He smiled as Cedric stood up too and he reached into the inside of his jacket, producing another card. “For you,” he said, pressing the card into Cedric’s hand. “I look forward to your continued patronage here, sir.”

Cedric looked at the card. This one was different. It was made from a slender piece of metal instead of paper stock, the address of the cafe laser etched into it. When turned over he found Baileywick’s little apple in the corner, along with a phone number he had not seen before.

“Please ensure you do not lose it. This is how you shall be allowed in whenever you wish to have me listen to you,” Baileywick said.

“I’m allowed to come back?”

The older man smiled, folding his arms behind his back as he nodded. “But of course,” he said.

“Is that guy in green going to be okay with that?”

Baileywick sighed, rolling his eyes. “Slickwell has a lot to learn about the service industry,” he said. “I apologize if he was rude to you when you first arrived.”

Cedric could only laugh, shaking his head. “I’m fine. Thank you very much.” He reached for his wallet but was stopped when Baileywick held up a hand.

“There is no need, sir. The first is always free when referred here by gold star clients,” he said.

“Not even a tip or..?”

The waiter shook his head, smiling at the other. “I wish you a good day, sir.”

“This number…” he began.

“Call it tonight after six at your earliest convenience, sir.” With that he collected the plates and utensils, heading to the back to clean up.

Cedric watched him go. He blinked when someone cleared their throat nearby and he winced and quickly started to head for the door, his cheeks turning a soft pink color. The card he slipped into his wallet, promising himself that he would be back.

He would have to talk to Roland about this place...and perhaps offer him his gratitude.

He was only faintly surprised when the number he called was answered by Baileywick and revealed to be the man’s personal number. The other surprise was the older man inviting him to dinner that weekend.

The real surprise was Cedric saying yes.


End file.
